


Who am I?

by SaltyLemonJuice



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fire, Fire elementals - Freeform, Fusion, Pregnancy, Sex, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyLemonJuice/pseuds/SaltyLemonJuice
Summary: The creation of who we know as Grillby! Headcannon from a fan on how fire elementals reproduce.





	Who am I?

They stared into each other's eyes lovingly. Their flames licked at each other's body as they pulled themselves close. They have tried before and they had a good feeling this time. He brushed his hands over her body, being sure to grip her hips and run a thumb over her nipple. He moves his hands to her face as he places a gentle kiss, full of love and passion. She kisses back as she pulls him down to the bed with her, but her kiss held something more. She wanted to move further, wanted more. She was restless and he could tell.

He holds her down and she stirs, wanting more friction. He kisses her, trailing down to her neck. He rolls his fiery white tongue over her breast. She gasps and burns ever so hotter. He kisses down her torso and down to her lower regions. He lets go of her hands and holds her thighs as he spreads them, much to her pleasure. He smiles and sticks out his tongue. He licks up her slick folds, tasting her magma core. He delves in, tasting her and groaning in satisfaction. She moans as he moves his tongue, pulling out to suck on her clit and dive right back in. He pulls away, licking his lips and positioning himself between her legs. He pushes his throbbing cock to her pussy, teasing before slowly pushing in. She cries out in the blissful feeling of finally being filled.

With a grunt, he's fully inside of her. He moves out slightly and snaps his hips back in, testing the waters. He picks up a pace and she breathes out in wailing moans, spurring him on. She was close from the head she received but now he was pushing her so close. She pulls him down as he chases his own orgasm. They lock lips in a loving and lustful kiss, moaning to each other as they come to orgasm. Their souls pull from their bodies and touch, melding together between them. Their bodies come together as they finish in a blissful, full body experience. As they come down from their climax, they look at their body. They became one in the blissful moment. The last thing on their mind was that they needed an identity. But that would come later as they needed to birth their loving child first. They smile at the small speck of a white soul in the red encompass of their stomach as they drift off.

* * *

 

It's been a year. They have had the kid and realized their body has not separated into two beings. They look down at their red flame hands. It was odd but they were content like this. They were happy with being one being. It was simple enough to take care of their child, being fire elementals eat solids after birth. But they didn't have an identity. Two souls became one, two minds coming together and two bodies fusing. But who were they? They were the people they used to be.

The night was cold, the bar being opened recently to support their child. Snow fell from above and inside was nice and cozy. They sat in a sweater dress, looking out the window. They sigh and stand. It has bothered them for some time, Just who were they now? They removed their glasses and ran a hand down their face. It was time to get up and just let go. They were too stressed as of late. They feel the fabric of the knit sweater over their bare breasts and legs. It felt so nice. Their face flushes white as they realize what they are thinking.

But... The child is asleep in their room. This was okay. They turn off the overhead light and leave their bedside lamps on. They sit on the end of the bed, sighing as they feel their body flush hot. How long has it been? Something catches their eye as they look up. A mirror? They see how flushed they are. Why was it slightly arousing? They stand, looking themselves over in the mirror. Did they loose weight? They pull of their sweater, looking at themselves in the mirror. Their red flames made their body. The black panties was all they wore as they turned to the side, looking themselves over. They lost most of the baby weight these few months. They worked out every chance they got and they liked what they saw. 

They were beginning to feel hot. They removed their panties and tossed them to the side as they looked on. They watched their hand cup a breast, giving soft squeezes. They experimentally pinched their nipple, letting out a squeak as they flush harder. They continue the ministrations, softer this time as they work themselves up. Their other hand trails down their body, squeezing their inner thighs and rubbing up their slit, feeling the liquid magma their. But it didn't feel quite right. They didn't know why. They remove their hands and look to themselves. Why wasn't this right? They close their eyes and thought 'make this right'. After a little discomfort, their soul flared up their magic. They opened their eyes, seeing their body change. An erect cock stood proud from their pelvic area. 

They moaned, voice dropped octaves due to their magic accommodating their needs. This was what they should look like. A he. He bit his lip as he ran his hand over his toned stomach. He wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, giving a light squeeze. He moaned lowly, going on as he watched himself in the mirror. He stroked up to the tip, smearing the precum down and up again. He started a light pace, a firm grip as he began to pant. He raised the other hand and tweaked his nipple, loving how sensitive they were. He moaned and picked up pace, fast strokes sending shock waves of please through him. He looked at himself, so lewd and sexy as his mouth hung open, panting and flushed white. He felt that coil of pleasure, the tightness in his balls as he stokes himself in a rushed, sloppy way. He feels the pressure, the need. One last thing was on his mind as he felt himself come to the edge. 'Who am I?'

He came, white hot pleasure soaring through himself as he watched himself cum. His soul calls out, who he is, it's all coming to him in this moment of self exploration. It calls out a name and he does in turn. "Grillby!" He moans out as he watches his white jizz splash on his reflected image. He pants, coming down from his high and basking in the warm afterglow. He then hears a cry and his head snaps to the closed door. "Shit..." He sighs as he runs to the dresser from when he was previously two different people and pulls out a pair of boxers. He pulls them on and rushes out of his bedroom to go calm the child in the crib. Grillby could just clean up later.


End file.
